This proposal describes a method for measuring non-ionizing radiation over extended periods of time. Specifically, the research will focus on the use of the temperature-dependent property of thermoluminescence fade as a means of determining average and accumulated non-ionizing radiation. The methodology will involve the comparison of the thermoluminescence signals of two sensors. While both sensors will have temperature variations due to changes in ambient temperature, the temperature of one of the sensors will be raised above ambient by an amount related to the non-ionizing radiation present. This higher temperature will cause more fade in one sensor than the other, and the difference in the thermoluminescence signals from the two sensors will be a measure of the non-ionizing radiation.